Wolf and the Gentle Waves
by BashZeStampeedo
Summary: It's pretty hard to believe that something like this didn't happen during volume 6. Let the citrus flow..


"But now I.." Holo began, turning her body so her eyes looked directly up at him, "I truly, truly enjoy looking up at you thus."

There beside Lawrence, she looked for all the world like a fetching maiden with gaze upturned. Though he might have become accustomed to their exchanges, this was something he could never get used to.

"No doubt because the face you're looking up at is a fool's face indeed," he answered with a wince, to which the wolf girl clung to him in delight.

Her tail wagged, sending fleas jumping free, as though they couldn't be expected to stay on such an appendage. "It stands to reason," he thought to himself, a warmth rising in his chest. Holo smiled, her face pressed against him.

He returned her smile. It was true - their exchanges were so foolish that even the most faithful apprentice would have a hard time calling him master, seeing him now. But on another level, it felt quite good to have this kind of problem.

He felt the boat gently rocking and realized that he'd been staring into her eyes for quite a while, and was just about to unconsciously lower his face down to hers. That wouldn't do.. not with the barely-perceptible tinge of maliciousness about her.

But why not, he thought to himself, and lowered his head anyway. He felt her tense up slightly as he tilted her chin upward, closed his eyes, and lowered his face, his lips pursed.

And then.. he brushed his cheek up against hers, and blew a flea off of her shoulder, intentionally blowing past her ear to do so. It was everything he could do stifle the smile that wanted to form on his face.

But when he'd straightened his back, he felt her hand grab his, and watched her nuzzle it affectionately. Her smile was bashful, its maliciousness having been transferred to her eyes.

He couldn't tell if the redness on her face was an affect. He simply sighed and looked up to the sky.

"You know I've never heard a master refer to herself as a rabbit before.."

She chuckled under her breath.

"And I am certain no rabbit has ever been chased by such a hopeless hound."

He wondered if she'd snuck a drink of the liquor while he wasn't watching, but thought better of it.. he felt rather drunk himself at the moment.

"Nor I any rabbit that nuzzled up to the hound as though begging to be caught."

His heart was itching, and mere words weren't going to scratch it. His mind was so set on avoiding making a move that he didn't realize what he was doing.

He felt her turn in his arms, and wondered what he'd done wrong.. only to realize that he was rubbing and picking fleas out of her tail. In his effort to cool his jets, he'd done the one thing she never let him do.

"I'm s-sorry!"

He nearly jumped up, but with her still in his arms, he only ended up flinching in realization of how stupid that would have been. His panic only increased when noticed that her hand had caught his, and was holding it down on her tail.

"T'is.. alright.. please.."

His mind went blank at the strange words he was hearing, and the even stranger tone he was hearing them in. He simply stared at her downturned head, covered in its hood, wondering if he ought to lift the hood and sneak a peek at the expression underneath.

He didn't know what to do, but soon decided that if he did nothing at all he would only make her angry. So he did all he could think of doing; he continued stroking her tail and picking fleas off it. He didn't know whether to feel privileged or thrilled, but one part of him was nothing but excited.

He gulped when he touched the base of her tail and she shivered and inhaled sharply. But the following sigh calmed him down, and further aroused his wayward parts. He wasn't sure if she'd noticed them yet, but she surely would before long.

He was doing everything he could to rein himself in, but her heavy breathing wasn't helping.

"Mmm~"

Was she just toying with him? If she was, her tiny tremors sure made for an act worth falling for. He risked running his fingers through her fur like a comb, untangling it, and earned a sincere-sounding gasp from her.

He wasn't going to last at this rate. His mind raged with the debate over whether to let this fantasy continue or simply pull off her hood right now and see whether it was, indeed, a fantasy.

When he began stroking the actual surface of her tail buried deep under her fur, and she began to subtly gyrate in his lap, he forgot he was even having such a debate.

Her broken panting and light moaning was the most alluring thing he'd ever heard, and the feeling of her rubbing up against his stiffness were enough to keep any other thoughts from surfacing in his mind.

All that remained in his mind was the desire to hear more of her seductive moaning.

It was enough to make him swallow hard; should he risk moving his hand.. elsewhere? Or just be happy with the present situation?

Thankfully for him, it wasn't a choice he had to make on his own. He felt her hand brush up against his and guide it to another spot entirely.

His eyes widened as she twisted in his lap and set her back against his stomach, her face still completely obscured by her hood. It was beyond a doubt now that he had chosen correctly when he decided to not remove her hood.

He felt her hand guide his under her trousers, where the unbelievable warmth was bested by an even more incredible wetness.

She rubbed his digits against her heavenly flesh, concealed from his sight but not from his imagination. Her gyrations then resumed, as if wishing to tend to his own erection.

As she curled his fingers and received them, she let out an incredible gasp and began to breathe more chaotically.

He was so beside himself that he let her move his fingers on her own, curling them deep inside her, pushing them as far as they would go, then nearly pulling them out again.

She spread his fingers slightly, and repeated the process for some indescribably long time, adjusting his fingers so they rubbed particular spots inside of her, tremoring each time.

Before long, she seemed to grow impatient and curled a third of his fingers inside her.

By this point he couldn't take it any longer, and snuck his other hand into her pants, placing it under hers and rubbing above their joined flesh furiously.

The squeal she released was quickly stifled when her own hands shot out of her pants and covered her mouth.

He resumed his work without her help, thrusting his fingers even deeper inside her, and gently stimulating her pearl as she writhed in his lap.

He was beyond consideration for anything else right now, and had even forgotten completely about Ragusa, asleep on the other end of the boat.

All he knew was that her adorably muffled voice would have been enough to keep him at it forever, if her grinding wasn't also demanding that he continue.

Their impassioned dancing went on and on until he seemed to find just the right spot to make her grind even more furiously against him. He erupted the very moment she shuddered, as if fate demanded it.

For a time all that existed was his hands warming her loins, her twitching in his lap, and the sounds of their breathing and the gentle waves around them.

She gradually sighed warmly, and ran her hands down to his. They remained together in that pose for quite a while without saying a word.

Soon enough, though, he began to hear her familiarly gentle snoring and saw her head slowly flop over.

He sighed and moved this shameless master's hands out into the frigid air along with his, letting her slowly come to a rest back in her original position on his chest.

He was sure she was in a deep slumber, yet still felt himself blush as he carefully brought his hand up to his face for a taste.

He couldn't help himself; after all, he wanted to taste so much more of her that he was even willing to nearly let his hands freeze to get the privilege.

She snorted in her sleep, startling him - was she laughing at him, or just snoring loudly? Either way, he decided to let the matter pass, feeling a wave of exhaustion pass over himself as well.

The sudden realization hit that he hadn't slept in quite some time; indeed, this was still the same day he had both lost Holo and won her back.

As his heavy eyelids forced themselves to close, he hoped that he wouldn't wake up shortly, only to find that he'd been dreaming.


End file.
